This invention relates to a tool holder for a robot which permits a programed replacement of tools after a certain operating time, or between consecutive machining operations which require different tools to be used. The tools are placed in tool magazines to which the robot delivers a tool and from which it collects a new one. The tools are formed with or connected to attachments by means of connecting members which are adapted to a gripper in the tool holder of the robot.
The problems when using known tool attachments for replaceable tools are, on the one hand, the weight of the known attachments, which utilizes too great a part of the overall lifting capacity of a robot, and, on the other hand, the size of the known attachments, which restricts the range of locations in which machining operations can be performed.